shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kun Kua Yaerou/@comment-4080028-20161024221138
Huh, forgot I wanted to check this guy out. Anyway, this is looking good so far, Rfl. :) Don't see any problems in terms of the homunculi themselves, though I suppose I can't help but speculate as to what evolutionary processes Vulcan used with his powers to create such a thing. Anyway, the only thing that really seems to bug me is how Yaerou was given his Marine rank. I know he was a made-to-order homunculus which isn't anything out of the ordinary, but unless you're someone with huge political influence like the Celestial Dragons who can just push the government and Marines into handing you a rank, I'd be a bit hesitant to believe just anyone can get a rank in the Marines. I mean, Yaerou can still be Cin's elite bodyguard and all, but I'm not exactly sold on him showing up out of the blue and the Marines just going "yeah, give the freakish monster thing the rank of Commodore." Eh, maybe I'm looking too into this and am taking things too seriously. Still, it sounds odd to me Yaerou would just be given a rank without earning it when he has no major political backing that I know of and especially when hardly anyone else in the world would even know the guy (since homunculi are supposedly legendary beings that normally inhabit Monster Island and the Calm Belt. It'd be the same as someone not knowing that much about the sky islands and the Skypieans, Shandians, Birkans, etc.) Still, again, I admit I may be taking things too seriously here and this may not be as weird as I'm making it out to be. On the offbeat chance I'm right somehow though, would this mean Vladimir RedClaw has some kind of legendary status that the Marines respect? Like how Garp spent so many years in the Marines and became a notorious legendary hero, to the point where he's known as the "Hero of the Marines"? Or even because he managed to come closer to arresting Roger than anyone else did? Just something that came to me while writing this is all, since I know Garp has drawn a great amount of admiration and respect for his years of dedication and service to the Marines, to the point where they kept trying to promote him to Admiral but Garp always refused. I can see the same happening for any other legendary Marine too; like, Vladimir being allowed to have a Commodore bodyguard him despite Yaerou not having proven himself as a Marine at all in the first pace. ...Orrr maybe Yaerou DID work his way up the ranks like everyone else and I'm just jumping to conclusions? Guess time will tell when you or someone else sees this comment and chooses to reply, or when you get around to adding more information to this page to explain how things got to this point. Cuz, ya know, to really emphasize that I'm not going around trying to shoot down everything that doesn't make sense to me because I'm a jerk or something, I may be dead wrong about my assumptions and there may be no issue to speak of here. If that's the case, I'll back off and just let Yaerou be Yaerou.